


Therapy in three

by MollyKatz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKatz/pseuds/MollyKatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired in Hannibal (TV).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy in three

**Author's Note:**

> *I warn against my bad English.*

William kissed her neck excitedly, while his palm moved over her breast and he teased her nipple between his fingers. He pressed closer to her and his cock moved deeper into her ass.

Alana dug her nails into Hannibal's back and her moaning disappeared in his mouth. She was in complete ecstasy.

Hannibal kissed her deeply. His tongue rubbed against her tongue. Occasionally he interrupted their kiss, to catch his breath. Will's tongue without hesitation, slipped into his mouth with lust. He let her breathe, then he kissed her neck as he moved closer to Will. Hannibal kissed his lips.

Hannibal didn't stop kissing and gently suck his tongue and his fingers circled around Will's anal opening. It got William to the edge of his maximum thrill.

Their bodies was pressed together and any movement of her body was denied. Will fucked her harshly from behind, so harshly as Hannibal fucked her from the front. Her moans were loud and the pressure which grew inside her, ended as pleasurable orgasm.

Their wet bodies had collapsed wearily on the bed. They breathed quickly and smiled happily.


End file.
